How it Should Have Been
by truelovechick77
Summary: Will Eric and Calleigh ever get together? Their feelings for eachother are tested by eachother, the Mal Noche, Stetler and much more! A ton of drama/action/romance! Bad summary, but great story, something for everyone! READ and REVIEW please!
1. Love at Last

**Hey Everyone I'm new so reviews are really important!**

**This story is based of how 7.13 SHOULD have ended (in my opinion)**

**I have the story plotted out but suggestions are always great!**

**BTW: Should I include another romance? I'm undecided . . . **

**I do not own this! **

**All rights go to CBS**

Ch1

Eric POV:

He had already checked in the ballistics lab, and break/locker rooms, but she wasn't there. The board said that Calleigh was off duty, so he picked up his phone and dialed her number. Sure, he already had her number saved to his phone, but he needed a minute to calm down, and wrap his head around what he was about to do. Finally he pressed dial.

Ring . . . Ring . . .

"Duquesne"

" Oh, uh, hi Calleigh, it's me Eric" Eric wanted to kick himself . . . could he have been any less smooth?

"Hi Eric" Calleigh said. To Eric here voice was brighter than a summer day.

"Hey, Calleigh I wondered if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Calleigh POV:

She was more than a tad surprised at Eric's offer. He normally didn't put her on the spot like this. But she thought it would be nice, and after all she was a southern lady, she just couldn't say no. Even if it meant giving up horseback riding. Eric was more important than riding a horse.

"Sure Eric I'd love to. What time?"

"How about seven? I'll pick you up at your place." Eric replied relief plain in his voice.

"That would be great! See you then!" She answered. That gave her enough time to get ready.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

She smiled to herself as she stood in front of her bathroom mirror, slipping a black halter dress over her body. Shower? Check. Dress? Check. Make-up? In progress.

She new she shouldn't care what Eric thought of her, after all, he was her co-worked. But a little part of her, the same part of her that almost died when Eric was shot (and stared twice at him when he got in the tight fitting diving suit), wanted him to. She normally shut this part of her heart down, and covered it with a professional mask, but tonight she let up a little. After all people dresses up to go to dinner with friends, right?

Eric POV:

He stood nervously outside Calleigh's door. He stared down nervously. Would she get uncomfortable? After all he did wear khakis, a button down, and cologne! Maybe it was all too much . . . but it was to late now, he knocked on the door, and internally gasped!

Calleigh looked more beautiful than normal. A black halter covered just enough of her breasts to be modest, but spark interest, it clung to her narrow waist then flowed away at her hips. She wore giant, red heels, the kind that just screamed out at him. Her hair was in a messy side bun at the nape of her neck, and make up was less natural than normal, bright red lipstick: his favorite. _He could just picture those lips kissing his, and her tongue battling with his . . . his hands would slide over her precious body, feeling her curves, and her hands would fall from his neck to his abs. . . _

"Wow you look amazing1"

Calleigh POV:

"You don't look too shabby either." She said, barely hiding exactly how good she thought he looked.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep, just let me get my purse." She said, purposely turning around to give him a view of her butt. It looked great in this dress. God, what was she doing, she needed to act more professional!

They walked off, and Eric slipped his hand around her back. She should have said no, but it felt nice. It didn't mean anything she tried to convince herself.

Eric, being the gentleman that he is, opened the door for her then walked around to the other side of his car.

"Wow aren't you being nice?" Calleigh said.

"What do you not want me to?" He asked, only half joking.

"No it's nice." Calleigh said.

"Calleigh. . ."

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"Eric you can tell me anything, you know that right."

"Yeah I know that."

"Then, why won't you tell me."

"Look, it's not a big deal." He said, mad at himself for ruining the nice time.

"Ok." Calliegh said, not wanting to push him, but she wasn't about to forget this.

"So Eric, have you ever ridden a horse?" Calleigh asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, once when I was a kid at camp."

"I never knew you went to camp?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Yeah, I did, for 5 years."

"Why'd ya ask?"

" I don't know just curious I guess. I always loved to ride horses. When, well, it was just kind-of peaceful when I was a kid. Your hair blowing in the wind, surrounded by wild life."

"Yeah you right it is." Eric said as he opened the door to the restraunt.

Eric POV:

The waiter came up and took their orders. Eric ordered the bacon wrapped steak, and Calleigh ordered the Chicken Alfredo, and they decided to share a glass of red wine. He stared at her as she twirled the pasta around her fork and put it in her dainty mouth. He just couldn't take it anymore. He had loved her forever, and now she knew it after reading his files. But she hadn't really told him anything! It was driving him insane! He would rather she just told him how she felt, and not kept him just hanging there.

Calleigh POV:

She wondered why Eric wasn't saying anything. He must have taken her out for a reason, right. She decided that she needed to say something.

"Eric, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The other day, in the Doug Benson Case, when I confronted you in the lab. That was out of line, and I apologize, please just forget it ever happened."

Eric POV:

It was now or never he breathed in slowly and then began to speak slowly, but clearly. "Cal like I said earlier I don't want to forget. --" *Moment of silence* "Cal you asked me what I wanted, well . . . I know what I want the question Calliegh is what do you want?" He said his tone had risen from calm to mad by the end.

He watched her, as she looked down and bit her lower lip. She then slowly looked up and stared deep into his hazel eyes. "Eric, you mean a lot to me, and you know that, but I don't want to ruin it. If it didn't work out, I couldn't stand it imagine how work would be." she said slightly pleading.

He hated this. There was nothing written that said that their relationship wouldn't work out. " Calleigh I care more about you than I care for my job! I would switch shifts, but we wouldn't need to do that! We could make it work, Why can't you see that?!?!" He pleaded. He loved her; all he wanted was her. Marisol, speed, his "father", that had all been taken away from him. Why couldn't he just have her?

"Eric, I don't want you to have to switch shifts. You are to important to me, that is why I CAN'T do this."

"Calleigh, yes WE can. I love you, more than my own life. Why do you think that this won't work?" He asked, his anger obvious. Then he, aggressively, leaned in across the table and kissed her, before she could do one thing to stop him. He had now idea what made him do it, but he did. To his wonder she didn't fight him in fact, she seemed to like it.

Calliegh POV:

She couldn't believe Eric had made his move! She never thought he would do something like that! But before she could think anything else Eric's tongue asked for its access into her mouth, without really thinking she gave it. This all felt so right, it brought her back to her dreams, the ones about him that she would never admit to.

Slowly she pulled back. Something in that kiss had given her hope; maybe it could work out. They still had to deal with Stetler and the IAB though.

"Eric not now, we're in public." She said.

"But later?" He said, excitedly.

"Maybe, if you play your cards right."

" So you'll give us a shot."

"One condition." She said.

"What's that."

"Keep it a secret for now."

"Your wish is my command." He said jokingly, but he really did mean it.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Eric POV:

He kissed her forehead as he dropped her off at her house. Then turned around smiling triumphantly He was ecstatic that Calliegh was going to give it a shot. Little did they know who was watching.

Sorry y'all this was kinda a boring chapter-no action. I promise it will get better, and soon.

**BTW: Did I get the character personalities ok? Please R&R, after all how can you get what you want if you don't tell me? **


	2. Embarrased

Ch. 2

This one doesn't have much action . . . but it's really interesting and important! But I promise serious action is in the next chapter!

**Read and Review!!!**

Natalia's POV:

She knew something was up as soon as she got to work that day. Eric and Calleigh were neither ignoring each other, nor paying eachother special attention. But when they saw each other it was almost like a wave of understanding and secrecy flowing between them.

"Hey Ryan can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yeah, of course. What is it?"

"Um, how about we go in the break room?"

"Sure?"

They walked to the break room in silence. When they walked in they saw Eric handing Calleigh a cup of coffee. Calleigh looked up, and Natalia couldn't be sure of this, but she was pretty sure Calleigh looked flush.

"Oh, hey Cal, are we interrupting anything?"

"No of course not, I have to get back to ballistics, so it's all yours." She said and then promptly departed.

"Yeah, I've got to go process a few prints form the Hanson Case, see ya later." Eric said, leaving in the opposite direction of Calleigh.

Natalia remained quiet for a few moments and then began to speak- "Ryan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I might be. Everyone knows Eric has loved her for ever, but I don't know, it doesn't seem like Calleigh to agree to it." Ryan wondered allowed.

"Oh come on! Are you blind? It's obvious something is going on between those two!" Natalia said as she departed back to DNA, leaving Ryan puzzled. Maybe Valera would believe her.

Ryan POV:

He still had his conversation with Natalia in his mind as he walked up to Eric. "Hey man."

"Hey wolverine."

"I'm gonna chose to ignore that Delko."

"Ha, you just don't have a comeback for that." Eric laughed.

"I'm gonna ignore that to. So what's up with you and Calleigh?" Ryan asked. It was Eric's turn to be uncomfortable now.

"Nothing. What made you think that?" Eric asked, his voice significantly colder.

"Delko, I know you, and I know Calleigh, it's not that hard to put together."

"Well, apparently you don't know us as well as you thought." Eric said, promptly departing.

Eric POV:

As he walked away from Ryan he thought. He hated arguing, and keeping secrets from his co-workers; Ryan and Horatio especially. But he would do anything for Calleigh. He would give his life, kill, and even keep secrets from his co-workers.

Natalia POV:

"Hey Calleigh, We found another bullet at the scene, so hear you go."

"Thanks Nat!" she said giving her a 300-watt smile.

Natalia wasn't sure if she should say anything, after all Calleigh would say something if she wanted to. Then again, Calleigh hadn't said anything yet, so maybe she should say something.

"Hey, Calleigh can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you know that, what's up?"

Oh, wow, apparently she'd sounded more nervous than she thought. "Well, it's not really about me, it's about you. What's going on with you and Eric?"

"Nothing, you know that." Calleigh answered with a smile. But Natalia could tell Calleigh was nervous because she twirled her hair.

"Ok, whatever you say." She said sarcastically. She knew Calleigh to well to fall for her trick. Then she left the room and went back to DNA.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE

Calleigh POV:

"Hey Eric."

"Hey Cal." He said as he sat down on the bench next to her.

"I'm glad we locked up that guy. He deserves a life in prison after killing the Hanson family."

"Yeah, I'll say. . . What do you say to dinner again at my place? 9 o'clock? I'll fix whatever you want. " Eric asked.

"Sure that would be great!" she said as her eyes twinkled and face glowed.

"That's great Cal." Eric said. "You really are amazing, but you know that."

"Yeah, I do. You're not to bad yourself.

"Not to bad? I'm hurt!" Eric teased.

"Eric, I'm just playing with you. But you know that. You're amazing, but you obviously know that too."

"I did not!" He teased as he traced a heart on her thigh. Then he slowly leaned down and pressed a kiss onto her lips. This time their tongues met in the middle and danced around eachother.

Horatio POV:

*cough cough* He cleared his throat as he walked into the locker room. He had scene the change in his two best CSI's at the beginning of the day, but chose not to say anything. He had watched them talk for the past few minutes. They both pulled apart and looked up immediately. Calliegh looked slightly embarrassed (an emotion of hers that he had never seen before) and Eric just looked plainly uncomfortable.

"Horatio. . ." Eric and Calleigh said simultaneously , clearly searching for the right words to say.

"It's alright. This has been in the move for a while." Horatio said. Both of the CSI's stared at him questionably so he continued. "I knew since this morning" he said with a smile.

"How?" Eric asked.

"I have known y'all for years. It's not hard to put two and two together." He said with a smile. "The entire lab has wondered when y'all would finally act. Just be careful, Stetler is just waiting to find something wrong with this lab," He finished seriously.

"We will." Calleigh answered to Horatio's surprise.


	3. Failed

Hey thanks so much for the reviews! They mean so much! The story will get a lot better from here- I promise! So you know what to do READ AND REVIEW!!!

About a week later . . .

Calleigh POV:

RRRIIINNNGGG "Duquesne here."

"Hey Calleigh, there has been a shooting at the Flagler Warehouse that we found the kid in after Rio. Take Eric with you, he will know where it is. Be prepared it could be connected to the Mal Noche gang, so bring you gun."

"Horatio, would I ever leave my gun?" she asked sarcastically before she hung up and went to find Eric.

She was about to open the door to the break room when she heard Eric talking to someone.

"I really do love her." Eric said.

"Like how much?" Ryan asked earnestly.

"More than any freak like you could understand!" he said half-serious and half-joking.

"But are y'all dating?"

"I already told you, no!" Eric said

Calleigh found this as the perfect time to walk in the room. However what she saw she didn't expect. Natalia, Ryan, Valera, even Horatio was in the room. Well at least Stetler wasn't there, it could have been worse, she told herself.

"Oh. Wow, did I not get a memo or something?" She asked sarcastically.

"No you're just fine, now go you to." Horatio said. This caused Calleigh to be surprised. After all, why would H tell her to tell Eric if he was with Eric? She decided not to bring it up, it didn't really matter.

"But before you to lovebirds fly away . . ." Valera said, which earned he a glare from her, and a whack with a pillow from Eric, " . . . what was that smile on your face for?" she asked Calleigh.

"What am I not allowed to smile today?" she said, evading the question. Then she promptly walked out of the room, with Eric following her.

Eric POV:

They had walked to the Hummer in silence, partly so they wouldn't have to worry about eavesdroppers, and partly because they didn't know what to say. Once they got in the Hummer Eric decided to make his move.

"So why were you smiling so brightly when you walked in the room?" Eric asked, she hadn't answered it earlier, and so now he really wanted to know."

"Does it mater?" she asked.

"Well . . . if you don't want to tell me I'll respect that I guess . . . but… I really would like to know . . ." he pleaded.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone . . . firstly I was planing on seeing you, which made me happy."

"And. . . ?" he edged. He could tell that wasn't all by the look of her eyes.

"Eric, I heard what I said, and I care a lot for you to. More than a little Wolverine could conceive of too."

"Oh . . . uh . . . well I'm glad about that he said" he had no idea what to say.

Calleigh was waiting for him to say something, but when he didn't she decided to take over. "Eric, I think we should tell the lab now, I mean they already kind of know so . . ."she trailed off "I just don't know how to tell them."

Eric was so relieved about this. Keeping it a secret, especially from Horatio had been hard on him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then nose, cheek, ear, and hair before his finally kissed her lips.

"I'll figure that out." He said as he shut off the ignition and got out of the car.

"Gun out Eric." She commanded him; sure enough she was back to business, damn!

Slowly they opened the door and saw a body lying in the center of the warehouse.

Calleigh walked toward it and checked for a pulse. "He's dead." She confirmed, just as Eric knelt down next to her and showed her a bullet in the back of the Vic's head.

"Where's the blood"

Calleigh POV:

"They must have clean—" she said just as shots rang out in Eric's direction. In response she pulled out her gun and fired—just as Eric dropped to the floor, blood escaping through the side of his torso . . .

Sorry about the cliff. READ AND REVIEW !!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY AND ANY TIPS, SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS ETC!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME VERY HAPPY**


	4. Shots Fired

**Once again sorry for the cliff. READ AND REVIEW!**

Ch. 4

Calleigh POV:

"Eric! ERIC!" she screamed but he was already out. Looking around her she saw nothing, not a casing, a person, nothing! She knew she had heard a shot before her own, "Oh, shit" she thought to herself. Maybe she had shot Eric! She had already emotionally hurt him for seven years! Just when she thought her life was getting better, Wham! Eric gets shot again! But, this time it was different, this time she would never forgive herself. She had been there, she could have seen the original .She just hated to think it but it could be true- her shot could have gone in him true. Why couldn't she have been the one shot, after all Eric had already been shot! She knelt down and checked his pulse; it was faint but there.

"911 how may I help you?"

"This is CSI Duquesne, I have an officer down at 28081 Flagler!" She screamed into her phone. "I need paramedics here immediately!"

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Horatio POV:

He was first on the scene, as usual.

"Calleigh, Calleigh what happened?" he screamed as he looked at her leaning over Eric in the ambulance.

"I . . . there was a shot.... and then I shot . . . and then. …" she said desperately, almost as if she was in a trance.

"Officer, take over here" he said as he jumped in the back of the ambulance just before the doors were shut.

"Calleigh calm down, everything is going to be fine . . . can you tell me again what happened?" he asked softly.

"We went in with our guns raised. We searched the room and only saw the body." She said and then took a deep breath. "I knelt down, and then he sat next to me." We heard a shot behind us, to the left. I turned and shot in that direction, as Eric . . . fell," she said as a single tear fell down her face. Horatio lifted his hand and was about to wipe it off, when she wiped it off herself. "I'm so sorry" she whispered as she clasped both of Eric's hands in her own.

"Calleigh it's not your fault," he replied.

Alex's POV:

She walked in the hospital room to hear Horatio say something about acting normal and Stetler.

"Now what's that?" she asked.

"It's not important." Horatio answered giving Calleigh a meaningful stare.

"I know something when I see something so share."

"It's just hard," Calleigh said. "Do you have anything for me?" she asked, with a weak attempt at a smile

"I sure do, they were able to get the entire bullet."

Calleigh POV:

As soon as Alex handed her the bullet she let out a sigh of relief, and then gasped. It was definitely not her round, but it was a sniper round.

"Now, Calleigh your gonna have to explain that look to me." Alex said, just as Natalia, Ryan, Valera, and Eric's parents walked in the room.

"Sniper" Calleigh whispered.

Ryan POV:

"I hope Eric will be al right." Natalia said.

"He's tough, he'll be fine."

"Horatio was right in taking Calleigh home. I know she would never admit it to us, but maybe she'll tell Horatio the real reason why she was so upset."

"I think he already knows. I mean, you saw how careful he was around them earlier."

"I guess so . . ." Natalia didn't sound very convinced. If anything she looked hurt. Ryan could understand that. It was obvious something was going on between Eric and Calleigh, and it hurt him that Eric wouldn't tell him.

"I feel bad for his parents. Having your son shot critically twice in to years. That would be terrible." He said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it would. So if there was a sniper shot that came from the southeast… where was the shooter?" she asked.

"Well you see that window over there, the glass wasn't shattered, which means it was open. So my bet is the shooter shot through that window." Ryan answered.

"I see."

She put the foam dummy where Eric was, and the stuck the laser pointer at the same location and angle as Eric's wound track. The laser pointed directly through the window and out into space. Hmmm that's odd, Natalia though.

"Maybe there is a perch out there?" Ryan thought aloud. And then walked outside and around the warehouse to where the window was, sure enough there was a pile of wooden boxes that lead up to the window. Eric climbed up there and saw a nice print on the window. He dusted it and then lifted it.

"Hey Natalia" he called down through the window. " I found a print, and GSR"

Horatio POV:

Natalia had called and told him what they had found, news that he had immediately passed on to Calleigh. He then went to the lab and processed the evidence himself. Once he had then he called Frank.

"Bring Sergio Antonio Cabezas Perez in."

"Wow, long name there."

"Long name, life long sentence," Horatio said as he put on his sunglasses.

Calleigh POV:

Horatio had asked her to take the rest of the day off. First she went home and showered to clear her mind, to no avail. Deciding that just couldn't stay at her house and do nothing she went to see Eric, but his family was there and she didn't want to intrude, so she went back to the lab.

"Calleigh what are you doing here?" Natalia asked her.

"The same thing as the rest of you: Catching Eric's shooter."

"Horatio is interrogating a suspect in room 1."

"That's where I'll be." Calleigh said as she turned and walked off.

"—Dude no way."

"Way" Horatio said as he slapped down photos on the table." This is your fingerprint on the shooting spot. This is a GSR cone on the window ledge, the same GSR that I found on your shirt and hands."

"How do you explain that?" Calleigh challenged, making her presence known.

"I'm going to take the fifth. And I believe I'll be needing a lawyer."

"A lawyer and a miracle. Now cuff him," Horatio said.

**Later that Day in Eric's Hospital Room**

"Cal" Eric whispered.

"She's right here." Horatio said smiling.

"Oh . . ."

"Did you . . . get him?"

"Of course. Would I let your shooter remain on the streets?" Calleigh said, pretending to be deeply offended.

"No, hey Cal?"

"Yeah."

"Is now a good time?"

"We'll yeah, I guess so?" She said as he grabbed her hand.

"We'll I know we didn't fool any off y'all . . ." he said slowly to the team, not looking at Calleigh. "But, well . . ."

**OK, so now you have read it so please REVIEW. **

**It only takes a second or two, but it means a lot!!! **


	5. Change

**You know the deal. ****I write**** so ****you read **

**(And b/c I like to, but that is beside the point;). )**

**Then,**** you review ****so ****I smile!**

**Special thanks to: ****HipHuggersFan09, Vickyhiphuggers, caligurl93, emilypfaan (!!!), Delko'sGirl88, Wind Writer 07. Your reviews mean sooo much!**

Ch. 5

Calleigh POV:

"Your dating her I knew it!" Ryan yelled.

"I'm glad to know we hid it sssoooo well." Eric said.

"Well . . ." Calleigh said, half awkwardly, half happily

"Calleigh can I speak to you for a moment, outside, um, alone." Ryan asked.

"Sure." She said as she got up, gave Eric a small kiss on his cheek, and then walked outside of the room. The people remaining in Eric's room stared at her. She could tell some of them were shocked at her public display of affection, others were smug, and still some were just surprised about them dating.

"So Ryan, what's up?"

"Well. I was just worried."

"About Stetler? Me to, but it will all work out." She said with a smile.

"Well, no, about Eric."

"What do you mean?" s

"Well, I trust you, but I just don't want you to break Eric's heart."

"Ryan, you know I would, and could, never do that."

"I know you would never try, but he's loved you for a while now."

"Do you think I don't like him?" she asked, offended.

"No, I know you like him. But, do you love him?"

Horatio POV:

He looked out at Ryan and Calleigh talking. He wondered what Ryan wanted to say to her? After all, it's not like he really enforced the IAB's rules. That couldn't have been it. So once everyone left, except for Calleigh, of course, he pulled Ryan aside.

"Mr. Wolfe?"

"Yeah H?"

"May I see you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"It may be none of my business, but what were you talking to Ms. Duquesne about?"

"I was wondering about how she felt about Eric sr."

"Why were you wondering?"

"I didn't want Eric to get hurt," Ryan said quietly.

"Why would you think that would happen?" he asked.

"Well, I just wasn't sure."

"Ryan, you have no reason to be unsure." Horatio said.

"I know that now." He said.

"What are you implying?"

"Well, I asked her if she loved him, and she said, "yes I do.""

"Mr. Wolfe. I think she that she always has," he replied as he put on his sunglasses and then got in his Hummer.

Eric POV:

"Hey Cal."

"Hey" she said quietly, in her sweet southern accent, as she rubbed his hand.

"Cal.."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"Eric, I love you," she said softly.

"I never thought I'd hear those words." He said.

"We'll you must be dreaming?" she said jokingly.

"I don't know . . . I don't think so." He said as he pulled her down into a kiss.

"Eric, we're in public!" she said, slightly flushed. He loved when her cheeks had some color to them. He loved how her golden hair was slightly messy, yet still strait, framing her face and covering her back. Today she wore a deep v-neck top, with black pants that hugger her legs, and then were tucked into black strapped ankle boots. Her outfit was complemented by a golden cross necklace that had a diamond in the center of it.

"You're beautiful, but you know that right?"

"Well, my dad told me so . . .when he was drunk." She said awkwardly.

"Cal, what, was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Your childhood."

"Eric, I never had a childhood."

"I'm sorry I never should have brought it up."

"Don't be Eric. My troubles don't have to be yours."

"Calleigh, they don't have to be, but they will be."

"Eric, no please don't you need to rest." She said. He could tell that she just didn't want to talk about it. It was hard for her, he knew her well enough to know that. He watched her as she traced shapes around his palm. Her emerald eyes followed his thumb as he lifted it so that her small hand was held in his own.

"Calleigh."

"Yes?"

"You know I'm always here for you, right?"

"Yes, and I will always be here for you. But you need to get some rest now, you've been shot twice in two years. That's got to be hard."

"It could be worse. I could not have you." He said as she put her head on his shoulder. Taking the opportunity he slid to the other side of the hospital bed, and pulled her onto the bed next to him.

"Eric . . ." she sighed.

"You can be my overnight nurse." He joked.

"Don't nurses normally sit in chairs?"

"Yes, but I want you to sleep with me."

"Mmm, nurse patient relationship, that could be dangerous?"

"More dangerous that a co-workers relationship?"

"Definitely." She said, knowing what he was getting at.

"Then you're not my nurse. But I still need a co-worker to stay the night with me."

"Ok I'll sleep with you, but I won't sleep with you." She said with a wink.

"Oh, I would never sleep with a co-worker!" he said pretending to be offended.

" I never said you would, hot stuff," Calleigh said just before he dazed off.

Calleigh POV:

She watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. What had she gotten herself into, she wondered. She loved Eric, she really did, but she didn't want to compromise their relationship at work, or their friendship. She also didn't want to start a full-blown IAB investigation on the lab. She looked down onto his peaceful face and was then pulled into a world of happy dreams, and her and Eric, doing some very un-professional things.

**Ok now you've read it so now you need to review!**

**Once again did I mess up the character's personalities.**

**When do you want IT to happen?**

**Lesson to learn: Never drink iced tea, coffee, and a diet coke all within a few hours. You get really hyper, and then crash (personal experience.) **

**Ok, now CLICK and REVIEW!!!**


	6. Life Continues

So I have spent most of my day reading FanFiction. (I didn't want to do work, or spend time with family.) After I read a story I reviewed it! Please read and review! It means soooo much!

BTW: I didn't want to spend a lot of time on the recovery, but I did do flashbacks of it. The flashbacks will be in Italics.

I also decided to stop doing POV, so now it's just 3rd person.

Ch 6.

Calleigh stood outside of Eric's door. It was seven in the morning. She didn't want him to drive to work on his first day back. She knew he though that she was babying him, but he'd already been shot in the head once, and now he had been shot on the right side of his torso. DING DONG . . .

"Hey Eric,"

"Hey Cal, wow." He said as he looked at her. She wore dark, low-rise, strait leg jeans that hugged her at just the right spots in his opinion. Up top she had on a spaghetti straps that connected to two triangles that covered her breasts. Underneath that an attached ribbon was tied into a bow up front, separating that area from flowing ruffles that covered her midsection.

"You look, amazing." He said.

"Thanks, you too, hot stuff." She flirted as she led the way into the Hummer.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

As they walked into the lab all eyes were on them. She let go as his hand as they each put on their lab coats.

"See ya." They said at the same time as they each walked off into their individual labs.

"Wow-Sa." Natalia said as she came down into Calleigh's lab with a shell casing for her.

"What?"

"Cal, you look hot."

"Thanks" she said, and then she did something that was completely unlike Calleigh Duquesne: she blushed!

"How's Eric?" Calleigh asked trying to be non-chalet about it.

"He's fine, why?" Natalia asked

"Just curious, I mean, he just got shot, again."

"I guess so . . ." she asked as she remembered a few weeks earlier.

_Calleigh had just gotten home from work. Horatio had insisted that she act like she had earlier, so as to not get Stetler any more involved than he already was. She didn't want Eric to stay at his house alone, so she had asked him to stay at her house, which he had accepted after a few denials. _

_"Hey Cal," he said as he lied on the couch with two plates of lasagna sitting on the table in front of him._

_"Wow, what's this?" she asked as she gestured to the meal in front of her. _

_"Dinner, obviously."_

_"Eric, your injured, let me fix dinner."_

_"Cal, relax, it was nothing."_

_"If it was nothing, why do I see blood on your shirt, where your bullet wound is. _

_"Oh, uh" he said as he took his shirt off and hid it behind his back. Unfortunately for his, his skin had dried blood on it. _

_"Eric . . . " she scolded him. As she went and grabbed a cloth that she could use to clean the blood off. Once she had it she went back to the living room and began to clean him. _

_"Cal, it's no big deal."_

_"Alright Mr. Macho." She had said just as she finished cleaning the last of the blood. _

_"Well you act like you don't have any weaknesses," she said jokingly "and we all have weaknesses. For example I am afraid of ants." _

_"Cal just sit down and eat,"_

_"Ok, so what is your weakness, Mr. Macho"_

_"You," he said as he kissed he._

_"That doesn't count."_

_"Well it's true." He said. _

_"Ok, whatever. But you sure don't have any physical faults though."_

_"Are you sure you are Calleigh?" he joked._

_"Yes," she said as she laughed. "Those abs were very hard."_

_"Well, thank you." He said._

_"Eric, really though, if you need anything don't hide it. Just ask me ok?"_

_"Ok."_

That day they put away a child molester/ rapist, as well as two murderers. Eric and Calleigh met in the elevator.

"Eric, how was today?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure,"

"Very."

"Ok do you hurt?"

" No, Cal, I'm fine really."

"Ok, well, I don't believe you, so you will have to go to my house tonight. Just humor me."

"Fine." Eric said, he didn't mind spending the night with her.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Calleigh had just fixed dinner, and they had each left to go to bed. She pulled on her pink lacy nightgown and brushed her teeth. Eric waited outside of the bathroom door until Calleigh was done, so that he could brush his teeth. He decided to take off his clothes then, so that he was just in his boxers.

"Oh, uh, hey Cal."

"Hey Eric, why do you sound so surprised to see me? This is my place you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he said as he went in to brush his teeth.

After he finished he went down to the couch. And groaned.

"Eric what is it?"

"Oh, it, just hurts." He lied.

"Eric, don't sleep there then. I have a queen bed. There's plenty of room for you to." She said, even though she knew he was lying.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

They both were in the bed, facing opposite directions, in an awkward silence.

"Calleigh . . ."

"Yeah?" she said as she rolled over to face him.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do this, it means so much.

She was about to say something, but Eric cupped her face and kissed her. The kiss was immediately deepened. Her hands roamed his body, as his hands roamed hers. He then pulled back and began to kiss down her neck and shoulders, hard enough to leave a mark. Once he got to her shouldered her pulled off the straps of her dress, to reveal black lingerie. After some teasing he finally pulled her bra off, and then the love took over from there. Little did they know that soon, they know that word of what they were doing was about to get spread all around Miami.

BTW: I watched a preview of Smoke in Your CSI's and Cal ins unconscious in a hospital bed with Eric sitting next to her. I pray they will FINALLY get together?

Sorry that is kind-of M. But oh well.

Should I add another Romance?

Ryan /Valera? Ryan/ Natalia? Horatio/Yelina?

I can't decide?

Did you like? Did you not?

Should Calleigh get pregnant?

YOU DECIDE!!! REVIEW!!!

Critique is ALWAYS appreciated!!!

Now CLICK the button and REVIEW please!!!!


	7. footsies

**Two in one night! Here you go! There might be a few spelling mistakes- I'm watching CSI MIAMI right now on A&E (the episode title is "Body Count".)**

**READ and REVIEW please!!!!**

Ch. 7

The team decided to go out to dinner for a pre-Super Bowl party. Nobody was strongly supporting either team, but it was a tradition.

"I think I'll support Arizona" Ryan said.

"Why would you do that? The Steelers will win?" Eric said.

"Twenty bucks?" Ryan challenged.

"You're on."

"Ok you two, the waiter is here. So you better be ready to order." Horatio said.

"No problem H"

"I'm I ever not?"

Everybody was just sitting there talking.

"So what do you think of him?" Natalia asked.

"Ok. Nice arms great legs. I don't like the hair though, to long. What do you think?"

"Same, but I don't mind the hair to much. It's wild, sexy."

"What do you think of mine?" Ryan joked.

"So, Yelina how's Ray Jr.?" Horatio asked

"Fine, he likes school, and misses you."

"I'll have to come over for dinner then."

"You will." She said.

"So, Cal, dessert? My place?"

"That would be great!" She said as she felt something against her leg, and she jumped.

"Relax," Eric said, and then tapped her leg again.

"That was unprofessional," she said and then whacked his leg. This continued easily because they were sitting next to eachother. This ended up in each of them laughing.

"Hey that's a little high," Eric said after a particularly high kick of Calleigh's. And then scooted halfway onto her chair.

Hey, what's going on with you two?" Valera asked.

"Nothing what do you mean?" Eric responded.

"Oh, I don't know you where both fidgeting and laughing, then you scooted closer to Calleigh."

"Ohhh, footsies under the table?" Ryan hinted.

"NO, Wolverine!"

"Ha, ha you two. Stop fighting, this is a party." Calleigh said.

"So what were you two doing?" Natalia asked?

"We were talking,"

"About what . . ."

"We were talking about . . . Horatio," Calleigh said.

"What were you saying about me?" Horatio asked.

"That you make a GREAT boss," Eric covered.

"Smooth save, Delko" Ryan said.

"I believe it is time we leave," Calleigh said as she go up, put money on the table and grabbed Eric's arm.

"It is," he said as he did the same thing. And then led her to is car.

"You look nice tonight," Calleigh said.

"You too." He said as they drove off to his house, completely unaware off all the trouble that they were about to causing.

**Ok sorry I know it's short. I will tell/start all of the trouble in the next chapter. It involves secret tapes, recordings. Sorry for the cliffy. REVIEW!!! **


	8. Trouble

To answer your un-spoken question: Yes I do have a life outside of FanFiction,

I'm just getting a little obsessed about writing this story.

**You know what to do: Read and Review.**

Ch. 8Calleigh looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled up the collar of her jacket to hide a, gulp, hickey! She would have to talk to Eric about that. There was no need to spread more gossip than there already was. They had decided that they would each drive themselves to the lab now too, trying to be less obvious about their relationship. Once Calleigh got to the lab she heard it. The entire lab was buzzing about the Super Bowl party, especially the Eric and Calleigh incident. She just ignored it and walked down to he lab. She took off her jacket and pulled her lab coat up extra high, just to be safe.

"Hey Cal," Eric said as he walked into her lab.

"Hey you," She replied with one of her famous smiles. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course,"

"Well," she said as she pulled her lab coat down to reveal her hickey.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll lighten up," he said, slightly embarrassed.

"Ok thanks, this won't look good, so I was just a little nervous.

"No problem I understand."

"Understand what?" Natalia said as she walked in the room.

"That you need to mind your own business," Eric retorted.

"Sheesh, someone is grumpy."

"What's up Natalia?" Calleigh asked with another smile.

"Noth- o my god, Cal what is that?" she asked pointing to her neck.

"Oh a,"

"Oh, I see. Your secret is safe with me,"

"Thanks," Calleigh and Eric said at the same time.

MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI

That day the entire lab was working ultra hard to lock up the killer off a mother of three. But there was of course more trouble; it is Miami after all.

"Horatio, I need to speak with you," Stetler said as he strutted into the lab, as if he owned the place.

"About what?"

"Let's talk in your office?"

"Ok."

After the door was shut he sat down on the chair opposite Horatio's. "I have proof that there is a serious relationship going on between two of your lead CSI's,"

"What makes you think that?"

"This does," He said as he pulled out a tape, video, and multiple pictures. Horatio looked at the pictures. There was one of Calleigh and Eric kissing, another of them kissing, and two more of them in bed, together, making love.

"How did you get these?"

"That doesn't matter, why did you not tell me? I know that you knew,"

"It was not my place,"

"Yes it was. You are in-charge of your CSI's. It is your job to make sure that they follow the rules. Not only will it hurt them, but it will also hurt you,"

"I have no doubt," Horatio said as he put on his sunglasses, grabbed the evidence, and walked out of his office, leaving Stetler standing there, dumbfounded. Horatio pulled out his cell phone, and texted Eric and Calleigh to warn them. All the text said was, He knows.

MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI

Eric and Calleigh both ran out two the outside of the building, to talk to eachother about the problem with Stetler.

"Eric!"

"Calleigh!"

"Ok this is not good, not good at all,"

"No, it isn't. We need to have a plan."

"Ok, we just have to act normal, and deny it." Eric suggested.

"No. He'll make us take a polygraph, and we will fail at that."

"Oh, ok so what should we do?"

"You should get your stories strait," Stetler said as he walked up to them.

He then lead them each into separate interrogation rooms, in their own lab! Everybody in the lab stared as his or her two friends were waiting to be interrogated by Stetler. Horatio was about to go in and comfort Calleigh or Eric when Stetler came up to him and said.

"There is nothing you can do," Stetler warned as he walked in to begin to interrogate Calleigh.

"I, (dramatic pause) would not be so sure about that," Horatio countered as he put on his sunglasses.

Ok I'm sorry another short chapter.

Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much.

I can see how many people read my story, but I can't read their minds (I wish!)

So tell me what you think (or want) by clicking that button and reviewing!

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon . . .

But the reviews always make my write sooner!


	9. Death After Nothing

**Here you go . . . READ and REVIEW!**

Ch. 9

"I'm just gonna cut the crap . . . Are you or are you not in a romantic relationship with Eric Delko?"

"What makes you think that I am?"

"Just answer the question Miss Duquesne,"

"Answer mine."

"You are in no position to do that."

"You first," Calleigh was afraid that she was pushing far past the limit, but she wasn't going to give in if he had no proof. She hoped Eric would do the same.

"I have tapes, pictures, even videos, so there is no doubt!"

"I have a right to see them," Calleigh demanded.

"You do, but your Lt. has them." This news scared Calleigh she had no idea what was on them, and the thought of Horatio looking at them having sex (if that was what was on the tapes) did not please her.

"I do not believe that," Calleigh said to cover her anxiety.

"Well it is true. I am going to go and question Eric now, and when I get back, I expect a direct answer from you," Stetler said as he walked out of the interrogation room.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

"So, Delko, is it true that you are in a serious relationship with your CO-WORKER Calleigh Duquesne?"

"Whether I am or am not it is none of your business."

"I believe it is. After all it is my job to make sure that all of you CSI's follow the rules, and dating a co-worker is against the rules."

"Ever since you and Yelina broke up that is," Eric retorted.

"Mr. Delko answer the question, are you and Duquesne in a relationship,"

"Yes we are. She is my co-worker, and that is a relationship."

"Don't be a smart ass with me Mr. Delko. Are you and her in a _romantic_ relationship?"

"I want to know what on earth gave you that ludicrous idea Stetler!" Eric almost screamed.

"I have plenty of evidence that drew me to that conclusion."

"What evidence?!?!"

"Like I told your girlfriend- pictures, recordings, and videos so stop denying it."

"Calleigh is not my girlfriend!" He said this truthfully because Calleigh was not his girlfriend-- she was the love of his life.

"Get it together Delko, if you knows what is best for you- and for her- you will confess, and than you might be allowed to stay a CSI, on the night shift of course." Stetler said with pure hate as he marched out of the room. Stetler then saw the faces of all the day shift CSI's (minus Eric and Calleigh) staring at him. "What are you doing, get back to work!" The crowd dispersed, except for Horatio.

"Stetler, you are going to pay for this," Horatio said.

"Is that a threat Caine?"

"No, that is a promise," Horatio said as he put on his sunglasses and then stared Stetler down. At his gaze Stetler when into interrogation room 1 to talk to Duquesne again.

"Ok I am ready for your answer,"

"What did Delko say?"

"That your were not in a relationship other than as colleges,"

Calleigh was glad that he hadn't cracked. "There you have it, we both told you the same thing, so why won't you believe us?"

"I won't because I know the truth,"

"I am going to take you and Delko to my office to polygraph you, without a crowd," Stetler said.

"Feel free to," she said. As he left the room to go tell Eric the same thing.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Calleigh, Eric and Stetler all stood outside the crime lab in silence as Horatio walked out of the lab towards them.

"Stetler, if you do this, I will be all over you," Horatio said

"You already are,"

All was silent. Calleigh and Eric both smiled at Horatio, and then glared at Stetler.

Horatio was about to say something but- BANG, BANG . . . BA-BANG!

**Sorry for another cliffy. I hate reading them, but here I am writing them. **

**You know I can see how many people have read the chapter/story.**

**And then I can see how many people have reviewed it. I don't like the ratio. **

**Please review, it makes me SOOO happy!**


	10. THE Talk

**Sorry y'all I've been depressed this week so I haven't written ** **(If I had a guarantee you that you would be even more unhappy with me.) ** **I'm still not very happy, but happy enough to write. I've had to deal with some tough stuff, but reviews will help me feel better, so please review. **Ch. 10

Eric automatically looked at Calleigh to make sure that she was ok, if she had been hurt, or (gulp) killed, he would never forgive himself. She was fine, her gun out searching for the shooter, with no luck. Horatio was also searching for the shooter, gun out. Eric then grabbed his gun, following their lead. There were no more shots, and so they all returned their guns to their holsters.

"Hey what about Stetler?" Eric asked. He then looked at the ground where Stetler had been standing, and saw his body with blood pooled around his heart, if he had one, Eric thought to himself.

"This looks bad," Calleigh said.

"It does, but the evidence is on our side," Horatio said as he put on his sunglasses.

MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI MIAMI

"This is my second time being interrogated today, so make it quick," Calleigh demanded.

"I will make sure that I do my job," The interrogator said. He was going to take over Stetler's job, and investigate his murder. He looked young, poor kid is trying to prove himself, Calleigh thought.

"Did you see anyone kill him,"

"I saw him get shot, I did not see anyone pull the trigger though,"

"Are you covering for anyone like Horatio, or . . . Eric?"

"No I most certainly am not, that was a long distance shot, if you have a ballistics expert or medical examiner, I presume you won't want me, to look at the wound they will tell you that that wound was long distance. There are other witnesses there that will tell you that we were all there standing NEXT TO HIM, and then he got shot, and THEN we pulled out our arms. None of us shot him, I am done here!" she said as she stormed out of the room, thinking that she would have liked to have shot him.

"Horatio, we can confirm that it was a long distance shot, and so you, and your CSI's are off the hook." The new IAB agent said (the same one that interrogated Calleigh) later that day. His name was James.

"We, were never on it," Horatio said walking away and putting on his sunglasses.

That day the entire team worked hard to find out who shot Stetler. They figured out that the killer was Chad Ryans, another CSI who Stetler had gotten in trouble for an inner office relationship. However he was still on the run.

"Calleigh, Eric . . . why don't you go home, we can take it from here. It has been a long day for you to especially," Horatio offered at nine PM.

Calleigh normally wouldn't have accepted but Horatio almost forced her to go home, plus it really had been a stressful day.

*At Calleigh's house

"Eric, this is hard on us both, maybe we should just go back to the way they use to be . . ."

"Calleigh it doesn't has to be like this, everything will be fine, really. If you really want to end this, then I will respect that, but I don't want this to end,"

"Eric I don't want this to end, but it would be better that way, wouldn't it?" she asked rhetorically.

"Calleigh, no it wouldn't. I love you, I will quit my job for us, please give us a chance,"

"Eric, I don't want this to end, and I don't want you to quit your job,"

"I don't want to, but I will,"

"Eric, please stop, you're just making me feel guilty,"

"Calleigh, please,"

"Ok, I'm sorry, I just had my doubts . . ."

"Calleigh there is no reason for you to have your doubts, WE love eachother, that is all that really matters, right?"

"Yes, you're right, it is," she said as Eric grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and then kissed the top of her head. He couldn't stand to lose her . . .

In an attempt to lighten the mood Calleigh asked "So it's odd that he was shot for doing to someone the same thing that he was about to do to US," she said putting specific emphasis on the "us" part.

"Well, love makes you kill,"

"Eric . . .?"

"Yes?"

"Would you kill for me?"

"I would kill anyone that hurt you,"

"I would kill anyone that even wanted to hurt you," she countered.

"Ha ha you beat me . . . but really Calleigh I wouldn't just kill for you, I would also die for you,"

"I know you would, I would for you but . . . I can't imagine living without you."

"I couldn't live without you," he said once again kissing her forehead.

**OK sorry it got really sad (like my mood) and so then I tried to make it happier, but I think I over did the happiness. And sorry id didn't feel like writing about how they found the shooter so this is how they did: found gun by bullet striations, then did prints/ GSR, and then got a confession. Sorry once again. **

**Reviews would make me smile (which is hard to get me to do right now.) **

**~ Katherine ~**


	11. Video, Fire, and Talk

**Special thanks to: emilypfaan, vickyhiphuggers, and Wind Writer 07. **

**Your reviews meant so much. **

**Here is the next chapter. **

**I don't know about you but I loved "Smoke in Your CSI's." It was so sweet and romantic. I did want Eric to have to give Calleigh mouth0to-mouth though . . . **

**If you were wondering I do feel a little better, but still not perfect. **

**To remind you: I do not own this, or the characters!!!**

Ch. 11

Calleigh woke up that morning to see Eric sitting in the living room staring at the TV, even though it was off. She wondered what he was thinking about, because he was quite obviously deep in thought. Then she noticed that he was holding something in his hands.

"Hey, when did you wake up?" she asked him.

"A few minutes ago, did I wake you up?"

"No, what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Eric stop trying to change the subject, I know you too well for that. What were you thinking about?" Calleigh asked as she sat down next to him, and he hid whatever was in his hands, just before Calleigh could see what it was.

"Calleigh let me get you breakfast,"

"Sure, but first you have to tell me what you were thinking about,"

"Fine, but after I fix us breakfast," Eric hedged, just to give him time to think of how to say it.

Eric busied himself in the kitchen, making pancakes. Calleigh decided to help buy making the coffee, and setting the table. Eric put two pancakes on each plate, and then dabbed them with whipped cream and a cherry. He then carried them to the table and set them down. Calleigh had apparently changed into Nike shorts and a tank top.

"Breakfast is served," he said, once again stalling.

"Mmm. looks delicious,"

"I hope it tastes as good as it looks,"

"It does, of course!" Calleigh said after she swallowed a bite. She looked up at Eric. He looked very uncomfortable, and hadn't eaten any of his breakfast; this made her feel awkward. "So . . ." she began.

"Look, Cal, it doesn't really matter,"

"It apparently does, by the way you are acting. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I do Cal, I just don't think you want to know,"

"Eric, I can tell it is bothering you, so it bothers me. I would rather know, than not know, so please Eric, just tell me,"

"I was thinking about . . . this," he said as he pulled out a video. "This was the tape that Stetler wanted to use against us. I was wondering what was on it . . ."

"So was I . . ."

"Should we . . .?" Eric suggested.

"It would be best that we know what is on them, I guess." Calleigh said.

"First lets clear the dishes," Eric suggested. Once everything was cleaned up they went to the TV put the video in, and then sat on the couch together. Eric grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, and then clicked "Play video."

On the screen Eric was on top of Calleigh in bed. They were both naked and all was quiet until Calleigh screamed "Harder Eric!" Watching this they both blushed. Once this clip of them was over three more videos of them having sex were shown.

"Well that was . . . interesting," Eric said with a chuckle.

"I'll say, Eric, just for future, um, protection, I think we should burn this, and the pictures and recordings,"

"That sounds good," Eric agreed.

They set a fire in the fireplace, and then watched it all burn.

"Eric, are we destroying evidence?"

"No, H said that the new guy isn't going to continue Stetler's investigation, in fact, he was going to cancel the not dating with co-workers rule. Apparently it is "problematic.""

"Oh, ok that's good, hey Eric, can I tell you something?"

"Anything," Eric said.

"Well, my period is late . . ."

**Sorry not much action in this chapter. Did you like it?**

**Should Calleigh be pregnant?**

**I haven't decided if it should happen now, after a wedding, or not at all.**

**You need to decide for me!**

**If it's not too much to ask just click the button and review, in that review tell me what you want to happen, and what you thought of this chapter. **

**It means more than you can imagine,**

**(I'm going through some hard times right now.)**

**Thanks!**

**~ Katherine ~ **


	12. White and Red

**I apologize for not updating earlier. I've had a . . .busy/disastrous week. **

**There was a tie vote on the pregnancy issue, so see what I did. **

Ch. 12

"Are you mad?" Calleigh asked.

"NO of course not. I could never be mad at you for something like that,"

BBRRIINNGG Eric's cell phone rang.

"Delko here,"

"Eric this is Horatio. We have a major case, can you and Calleigh come in?"

"Sure, 30 minutes ok?"

"Great go strait to 4937 Garnsneil Lane,"

"Hey Cal that was Horatio. He needs us to go in, is that ok?"

"Yeah sure that's fine. But we need to talk about this at some point,"

"I wouldn't try not to,"

Calleigh changed into her work clothes, much to Eric's delight. He stared at her belly maybe a little longer than necessary, but he couldn't really help it. The thought of her having his child made him feel like he was on cloud 9.

They rode to work each lost in thought. Eric was happy, wondering about parenthood, but Calleigh was afraid. What if Eric was mad? Would he help her raise the child? How could this have happened? Well, she knew how babies were made she just never thought she would get pregnant. They had used protection every time, but . . . oh shit, they hadn't once!

They were about to get out of the car, when Calleigh blurted "Eric, really, are you mad, or scared or unhappy or anything like that?"

"No, Cal, to be honest I like it," He said sheepishly. "I never tried for this to happen, but the fact that it did doesn't bother me.

"Really?"

"Really," he said and then leaned in and kissed her.

Ryan could tell something was up. Eric looked really distracted, and Calleigh looked really frustrated, "Ryan hurry UP!" she had snapped at him, as he picked up the murder weapon, a knife that was covered in the vic's blood.

"Calleigh calm down, everything will be fine,"

"What will be fine?" Ryan asked. He could tell that they didn't want him to know, but he was worried about his friends.

"None of your business, now stop being nosy and get back to work,"

"Yesh," Ryan said, but he did as he was told.

"Here I'll take this back to the lab and print it, do y'all mind finishing up here?"

"Sure, sorry Ryan," Calleigh apologized.

"No problem, have fun,"

Ryan wondered what on earth was going on, so he decided to ask Natalia, she might know. "Hey, Nat can I ask you something,"

"Fire,"

"Do you know if anything is going on between Eric and Calleigh?"

"Besides them dating?"

"Yes,"

"I don't think so, why?"

"They both have been acting weird, very stressed," Ryan said.

"Hmm, that's odd I'll see what I can find out," Natalia vowed, as she left and went on her merry way.

"Hey Calleigh,"

"Hey Natalia,"

"Was it a bloody crime scene?"

"There was some blood, why?"

"How much?"

"A little why?"

"Um, lets go to the bathroom ok,"

"Um, sure? Why?"

"Look Natalia said as she positioned Calleigh in front of the mirror so that she could see her behind,"

"Oh god" Calleigh said as she looked at her bloody pants, which use to be all white.

"Calleigh, you looked relieved, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Natalia . . ." Calleigh said rather reluctantly, "I though I was pregnant."

Natalia stared speechless at her. Well apparently had a knack of giving girls' pregnancy scares, but she decided now wasn't the best time to say that. Maybe she would later though . . .

"Calleigh, what would you have done if you were pregnant?"

"Raised the child, of course."

"How?"

"I don't know,"

"Hey Eric can I talk to you," Calleigh said as she walked into his lab with a jacket around her waist.

"Sure,"

"Um, lets go to the locker room,"

"Ok," He said. He could tell that it had to do with what she told him earlier that morning, so privacy was probably a good idea.

Once they got there they sat down next to eachother on the bench. They wouldn't be disturbed here because it was in the middle of the work day.

"Calleigh what's wrong, you being pregnant isn't the end of the world, it is just a change,"

"Eric, about that . . . I'm not pregnant. I, well, had to change my pants today."

"Are you ok with that? I'm happy as long as you are happy,"

"I'm fine, but Eric, can I ask you something now?"

"If I were pregnant, would you be happy?"

"I would be very happy, as long as you were."

They sat there for a while, Calleigh resting her head on Eric's shoulder ad he rubbed her back. Then she looked up at him, her emerald eyes captivating him.

"Eric, out of curiosity, would you have preferred a boy or a girl?"

"I wouldn't have cared . . . but . . ." He slowly bent down and kissed her. It was a long, slow, sweet perfect kiss. It showed love.

"I love you Calleigh, I always have and always will." He said as he kissed her again.

"I love you," Calleigh said then kissed him again, this time more passionately

There is your Valentines Day Present. Did you like it? I was going to do something else, but I did this because I wanted something that was love, not lust.

**I decided to put off deciding whether she would get pregnant until later,**

**But she obviously isn't right now. **

**I deeply apologize for not updating sooner, I've had a hectic week: **

**Tests, a guy that kept trying to get me to have sex with him, and my iPod broke. None of which helped with my mood. **

**I'm not sure where to got with the story from here,**

**So ideas would be greatly appreciated. **

**Please Review! Thanks for all of you that have. **

**~ Katherine ~ **

**I'd rather not go into the details in reviews, but I will in PM's. **


	13. The Bar then the Beach

A very wise and awesome man (my science teacher) told our class about his Pursuit of Happiness. Basically he said that one thing you say could make or break someone's day, so make sure that you watch what you say. He also said that we should have a positive outlook on life. Now he's not a philosophical weirdo (he jokes around and we spend half of class talking about weird random, cool things. He is my favorite teacher ever) I realized the importance of what he said, and so I am joining his Pursuit. One way is that I will review every single chapter I read- no exceptions. If you make someone happy, they will (without trying) make other people happy.

**Do you want to join the Pursuit of Happiness? Just make others happy, and be happy it doesn't matter how, but on FanFiction reviews are always nice. Imagine if everybody reviewed every chapter of every story they read- that would make a lot of people really happy—including me! **

Ch. 13

"Cal, I really am sorry for what happened at work yesterday," Eric said as he opened the door to the lab. That must have been humiliating, but Calleigh didn't show it one bit. Personally he would have never wanted to show his face at work again.

"Eric, it's fine, relax"

"Calleigh, I just feel bad,"

"Eric relax," she said as she kissed him on the check and opened the door.

BBRRIINNNGGG

"Duquesne,"

"Oh, ok I'll be right there," she said and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Eric asked her.

"I need to go pick my dad up from a bar. Let me call Horatio." She said.

"I already am," Eric said with his phone to his ear.

"Hey, H. Calleigh and I need to go pick her dad up. Well be back here in about an hour and a half, is that ok?"

"Of course," Horatio said before Eric hung up his phone.

"Eric, it won't take an hour and a half… at most an hour!"

"True," Eric said with a grin on his face. "But that gives us some extra time to ourselves…."

"Ooh…" Calleigh said as she got in the driver's seat of the car. Eric normally drove, but she wanted to this time. That way she could have control of something, even if it was just a car.

They drove in silence for a few minutes to the bar that Calleigh's dad was at. Eric decided that he couldn't take the silence any longer. His curiosity was killing him. He really wanted to know about Calleigh's childhood, she had never told him. HE wanted to be there for her. H knew this hurt her, even if she didn't show it.

"Calleigh . . ."

"Mmm?" She asked, looking far off into space.

"What was your childhood like? You never did tell me…"

"I didn't have one . . ."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"I was forced to be the adult in the house. With my parents fighting and being drunk somebody had to be the parent."

"Did your father ever . . . hurt you?" he asked. It physically hurt him to think of Calleigh getting hurt by anyone, let alone her own father.

"No, it was just . . . I don't know. He would talk and make no sense. He wasn't able to do anything. My mother well, we all know about that. I didn't just have to take care of my siblings, but also my parents."

"Is that why you are so hard on yourself . . .and hide your feelings?"

" I guess so, I never really thought about why, but that makes sense. Eric thank you,"

"For what?"

"For caring. It means a lot. I needed to get that off of my shoulder,"

"I'm glad you trust me, now lets go get your dad,"

"Ok," They both got out of the car, and went into the bar.

They walked in to see Calleigh's dad telling the bartender his life history.

"Oh look there's my lamb chop! And look at the man she's with! She always got the best catches in fish, and in men. I knew she could ride horses, but apparently she can ride men too!" He rambled. This causes Calleigh's face to turn bright red, something that Eric had never seen before, and he liked it.

"You sure do ride well," Eric whispered to Calleigh, making her blush harder. Once she had regained her composure Eric said "Come on Mr. Duquesne, let's go home. Calleigh and I will drive you."

"Oh, why that would be great! Have you met Bill here? He makes the best drinks. I'll have to take you here sometime. Oh, but your already here, let me buy you both a drink," he said with a wink.

"No daddy, lets go home,"

"Why I can't turn down an offer from such a pretty lady. I have the best daughter," Kenwell said as they lead him to the Hummer and strapped him up in the back. Once they both got in the car, Eric driving this time, Kenwell had already passed out.

"I'm sorry Cal," Eric said as he held her hand, delaying starting the car.

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve this," she said.

"You don't either,"

"He is my father, I have to."

"No you don't you choose to; and that is a very brave and kind thing to do," Eric said. Eric wanted to kiss her, kiss her speechless, but now was not the time. He ignored the electric charge between them for the moment, and began to drive.

They went to Calleigh's place and put her dad on the couch to sleep. He would be fine for the day.

"Calleigh, we have another 45 minutes before we need to go back to work. What do you want to do?"

"Relax. Eric?

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the beach?" She felt bad about taking time off of work, but she really needed to clear her head. They both got into their swim suits- Calleigh wore a black bikini, and Eric wore red swim trunks. Once they got to they beach they ran along the water head. Pushing forward, almost as if they were running ahead of all of their problems. Then they reached a perfect spot and just lied down, next to eachother in the sand.

BBRRIINNGG

Calleigh and Eric both awoke to be shocked that they had fallen asleep.

"Hello Horatio?" Calleigh asked as she picked up her phone.

"Are you ok?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"It's an hour past when you were suppose to be at work."

"Oh I'm so sorry. We got distracted…"

"I can tell. I need you and Eric to come here immediately please though. And dress nicely?" He said seriously.

"Of course H,"

"What was that?" Eric asked.

"Horatio needs us at work. WE need to look nice, and quickly."

"Race you to the car?" Eric asked.

"Sure Calleigh said as she got a head start. They both changed in the car into the clothes they had worn earlier that day. As soon as they were ready they drove to the lab, only to see Horatio and the new IAB agent out front waiting for them . . .

Sorry for the cliffy.

Let me know who wants to do the Pursuit of Happiness.

It's a great thing to do- no strings attached. I know exactly what I want to do with the story from here.

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!

Most recently: CSIdestiny!

~ Katherine ~


	14. Strange Behaviors

**Thank you everyone for the reviews-they all mean so much. **

**Life is fine for me. **

**Here you go.**

Ch. 14

Eric and Calleigh had been going on strong for the past few months. Everyone was wondering when they would get married-except for Calleigh. To her Eric had been acting really strange for the past few weeks. He wasn't avoiding her- he was just acting strange. He just didn't seem as open. She once wondered if he was cheating on her, about she quickly dismissed the idea. He would never do that to her- right?

"Hey Calleigh . . ."

"Hey Nat."

"DO you want to go to lunch with me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Um I don't know . . ."

"Please I really need to talk to you . . . about . . . um . . . this guy." Natalia begged.

"Sure Natalia. I'll always help you if I can."

"Great thanks," she said and then quickly left the room. How odd, Calleigh thought. Normally Natalia would begin to talk to her then. Oh well, everyone is just acting strange . . .

Later that day she went and talked to Eric in the break room. She just had to know what was wrong.

"Eric is something bothering you?" she asked, trying to not sound nervous.

"No Cal, why?"

"I don't know," she honestly said. Nothing should be affecting their relationship. Everything was sorted out with the IAB now. Her mind wandered back to that day, after they had picked up her drunken father, and went to the beach . . .

_Horatio had called them to the lab, and once they arrived they saw the new IAB agent. _

_"This is Mr. Hooner. He wants to tell you something," Horatio had said._

_"Call me Chad. I just wanted to say that I thought we had gotten off on the wrong foot, so to speak. You probably already know this, but you are allowed to be dating. I hope that you will both be able to put this incident in the past." He had said with a smile and handshake. _

_And they did put it in the past. In fact, they were happy to see Chad whenever he came by. He really was a likable guy- if you gave him the chance. _

Calleigh knew that Stetler not wanting them to be together when he was alive didn't bother Eric. But she had no idea what was. Maybe he was cheating on her . . . that or maybe his brain injury was affecting him.

"Eric are you sure you don't want to talk about it. Something is defiantly wrong."

"Cal it's fine, I love you," he said as he lifted up one hand and rubbed her hair.

"I love you too, and that's why I'm scared,"

"Don't be," he said as he stared deep into her jade eyes. He really hoped that they could make it through the next week . . . "Hey, Cal, do you want to have dinner with me next week? I know this great place, it's very romantic . . .?"

"I would love that Eric, but you don't have to," Calleigh said. Trying to protect her heart from getting broken . . . again.

**Ok, OK, OK!!! I know you hate me. But you won't after the next chapter. That is a promise ( or at least if you like E/C you won't.) This is a hiphuggers story. . . **

**This story will end in the next chapter, but there will be a sequel. **

**I don't know what the title will be, but I'll let you know. **

**Sorry it was so short . . .**

**Please Review!**

**~ Katherine ~**


	15. Surprise!

**I am going to keep my word. This is the final chapter, but there will be a sequel. **

**It will be titled: Love at Last. **

**I hope you like this chapter- I really enjoyed writing it! **

**Please review!**

Ch. 15

Calleigh and Natalia were sitting at a booth in a little restraunt in the outskirts of town. It was a nice little place that served Cuban- Calleigh wondered while Natalia chose it. Natalia had said 'it's out of town. The further out we are the better.' Which puzzled Calleigh.

The waiter stared at them when he first saw them, and asked for their numbers-, which caused them both to blush. They both said that they were already taken (even though Natalia was single.) But on the bright side they got their food really quickly Calleigh thought, but Natalia frowned at their speedy service. This puzzled Calleigh too.

"Natalia what is wrong?" Calleigh asked.

"Well there is this guy…named…John. And he… stalked me?" she said (but it sounded like a question) looking down.

"Really…" Calleigh asked.

"Yes! What makes you think that I am lying?"

"I separate lies from truth for a living, now really what is wrong?"

Natalia seemed to be thinking for a while, and then finally said "I guess I just wanted to have lunch with you. It's been a while,"

Why was nobody telling her anything! She was seriously getting mad. But she said as nicely as she could "You could have just told me, instead of making something up. I would have had lunch with you anyway. In fact I really am glad to have lunch with you!"

"Why? Is something wrong with you?"

"Well, Eric has been acting strange. And he won't tell me why It's really bothering me."

Natalia laughed, and Calleigh frowned at that. "Calleigh it's nothing relax,"

"You know what wrong?!?!"

"Of course!" Natalia said with a smirk.

"Will you tell me?"

"Nope!" She said, but this time with a laugh.

"Does everybody know?"

"Yes. Well everybody except you," she said. Natalia clearly enjoyed knowing something that she didn't.

"This is unfair," she said, but then she got an idea, and dropped the subject. They finished their lunch talked about nothing imparticular.

"What time is it?" Calleigh asked as she noticed that the sun was setting! Man that saying about time passing when you're having fun really was true!

"About six," Natalia said with a smug smile.

"Why are you so happy about us being late?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Natalia said. As she and Calleigh both got into the car.

Natalia drove Calleigh to her house, but before Calleigh could get out of the car she said- 'Calleigh, your make-up is messed up.' Which caused Calleigh to roll her eyes. But she did look at herself in the mirror and fix her make-up.

"Thanks Nat, I'm not sure why it matters though. Are you going to tell me what is going on now?"

"Nope!" She said with another smug smile. "You will find out tomorrow!" She added, just to bother Calleigh.

~ The Next Day ~

Calleigh went to work wearing a denim jacket, black a symmetrical top, jeans, and black heels. She wanted to go demand Natalia to tell her, but she knew that wouldn't work and so she pretended that nothing out off the ordinary was happening.

"Hey Eric. Do you have the prints that Horatio asked for?"

"Yes. They belong to a mister Bryan Godlan."

"Great, I'll let H know."

"Hey Cal?"

"Yes?"

"The team is having dinner tonight. We should go."

"Great!" She said with a grin as she left the room.

~ A few Hours Later ~

Calleigh had just witnessed Mr. Godlan being arrested, so she went home early and got ready for dinner. She took a shower, applied make-up, pinned up her hair and put on a dark blue dress that accentuated her hourglass shape. Then the doorbell rang- it was Eric.

"Hey Eric!"

"Hey Calleigh!"

"You are in a better mood than you were earlier this week," she commented.

"Today is a great day," He said with a smile as he put his hand on her back and led her into his car.

Once they got to the restraunt Eric lead her to the table that Ryan, Horatio, Yelina, Natalia, and Frank were sitting at. It was on a balcony overlooking the ocean.

"Glad you came," Horatio said with a wink.

"I'm glad we did too," Calleigh said. She did not miss the wink.

The entire lab ate dinner, and then a band began to play the song _I Love You._ Then the lead singer signaled for the spotlight to shine on their table. At this point Eric walked in front of Calleigh and knelt down on one knee. The spotlight and the eyes of everybody in the restraunt were on them. But he didn't see any of that. He looked into Calleigh's eyes and saw the love inside of them.

"Calleigh Duquesne, I've always loved you, and I always will. I want to have kids, and get old with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I promise to love and cherish you. Will you marry me?" Eric said as he pulled out a ring from his pocket and held he hands. The ring had a large diamond in the center, with a small diamond on each side of it, mounted on a golden band. It was simply yet elegant-just like they were.

"Yes! Yes!" Calleigh whispered as Eric slipped the ring onto her finger. Then they wrapped their arms around eachother and kissed. Eric lifted Calleigh into her arms and then carried her to the dance floor. The band began to play, and Calleigh and Eric danced.

"Horatio didn't plan this dinner did he?" Calleigh whispered into Eric's ear.

"He did. But I asked him to," Eric said with a chuckle. He was ecstatic! He was going to spend the rest of his life with Calleigh Duquesne! He must be the luckiest guy in the world!

After their dance was over Horatio clinked his glass and said, "I believe that it is time to leave." Everybody gave Eric and Calleigh their congratulations (including the waiter) and left.

~ Later ~

"I love you Mr. Delko,"

"I love you, soon-to-be Mrs. Delko," Eric said which made Calleigh laugh as she sat down onto his lap on the bed. Eric fingered through her hair and pulled her closer to him. Their tongues played and Calleigh let the straps of her dress fall down. Eric lifted his hands and placed them on her breasts. That night they truly made love.

**I don't think this is the best chapter I've ever written. But it is romantic.**

**Don't forget the sequel - Love at Last. **

**I can't decide if I should spend time on the wedding preparations,**

**Or skip strait to the wedding. **

**Right now I am leaning towards just skipping ahead to the wedding. **

**BTW: I am so excited for 'Sink or Swim'!!!**

**Personal Note: My dog has cancer. He has 3 months to live. **

**Please Review! Some nice words would be great!**

**(My mother and brother are fighting…again…as usual…I HATE it!)**

**I might want a beta Reader for the next story- should I have one? **

**Anyone want to be the beta?**

**Please Review!**

**~ Katherine ~**


End file.
